Not a Party
by Ginga aka KTB
Summary: Misaki holds a party for eveyone, the group thinks sbout their lives and what it means to them as they go to the gathering.
1. The setup

"Misakichi, we have to have a picnic after your next battle!"  
  
Tamayo was in her extreme spirited attitudes right again. She skipped in front of Misaki and Kotarou. Her light honey brown hair flipping in the air with each bounce. Misaki smiled and walked next to Kotarou whom was also walking at an even pace.  
  
"Tamayo-chan, why would you want a picnic? We could just have a meal inside the arena."  
  
Tamayo's look of triumph shone on her face. "Because, Misakichi must spread her great cooking talents around the world! A picnic for your friends is a great way to do it! It could also be a celebration for your next victory! Onegai, Misakichi..."   
  
Tamayo put on her best puppy-dog face and Misaki sighed and gave in nodding in defeat. A loud "Yosh!" was heard for miles around as Tamayo wrapped her arms around the neck of her best two friends.   
  
"Even though I'm no cook, Misakichi. I could help if you want." Kotarou said with a slight blush covering his cheeks.   
  
Instead of a yes, as he'd expected, Misaki shook her head and gave a smile. "No, I'd like to cook by myself. It's always good knowing what you give people comes from your heart." Kotarou smiled and nodded, understanding what Misaki was saying. Tamayo was as clueless as ever, but gave an evil grin while rubbing her chin.  
  
"Kotarou-chan! I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to be alone with Misakichi aren't you? Kotarou-chan, you are so sneaky!"   
  
Kotarou blushed deeply and replied, "NO! I just thought that cooking for all of Misakichi's friends would be a lot of work for her! That's all."  
  
Misaki looked over to Kotarou and said, "Don't worry, Kotarou-chan. If I need any help, Shouko-san will help. I'm sure I can do it myself. It would only be for about 12 people, I think."  
  
"Oh, this will be great! Misakichi's cooking is so good! Kotarou-chan, be sure to tell Hatoko. Misakichi, you could bring your aunt if you want." Tamayo said with a grin.  
  
"Un! I'll be sure to invite her and Ringo-chan, and Kaede-san, and Sai-san... So many people to invite! I hope they can pass the word along to the others." Misaki placed a hand on her face,  
  
"Don't worry Misakichi! Everything will go perfectly alright!" Tamayo gave Misaki thumbs-up and gripped Kotarou neck with her arm tighter.   
  
The conversation for their plans for the picnic went on until Misaki had to part from their group to go home. Tamayo enthusiastically said goodbye, while Kotarou gave a simple farewell. Turning to go their way home Tamayo placed her arm on Kotarou's shoulder again and gave a sigh.  
  
"I can't believe I have to wait until tomorrow to taste Misaki's delicious food. It's not fair!"  
  
Kotarou laughed and shook his head. "Sometimes life isn't fair."  
  
Tamayo gave an evil grin as she put the unsuspecting Kotarou into a headlock. "Oh, Kotarou-chan. I knew that! But you must also know that to get what you want you must go through a lot of hard work and pain to get it!" By the time Tamayo was done with her speech, Kotarou was unconscious. Tamayo looked at her 'victim' and laughed. Tomorrow was going to be a great day.  
  
  
Misaki's battle went off without a hitch with a small amount of damage taken on Hikaru; she won the battle with ease. The crowds cheered for the victor as she ran over to her opponent to ask if the angel was all right. From the stands, Tamayo cheered while choking Kotarou who was now a lifeless body. Next to Kotarou sat Hatoko, who also smiled and clapped for Misaki, was happy that Suzuka was one step closer to being able to fight Hikaru again. In the back, by the railing, stood the Fujisaki sisters, Kaede and Sai. All had some form of smile on their faces. Deep, like Kaede's smile or light, like Sai's. In a control room only selected members knew about, Oujirou gave a smile of his own, while his older brother was finding another way to 'punish' Ogaata. At a cafe inside the arena, Shouko watched her niece get cheers from people that had no idea who Misaki was really like. She smiled to herself hoping Misaki was enjoying herself. Ringo had just gotten out of her limo after a session at the record company. She smiled and gave a shout of joy when she had heard Misaki had defeated her last opponent. Misaki, after saying goodbye to the girl, smiled gratefully and left the ring, going back in the hallway to wait for her friend to come join her.  
  
"MISAKICHI! That was great! You did it once again! The unstoppable Misakichi! You and Hikaru will beat everyone and make it to the top!" Tamayo cheerfully yelled as she hugged Misaki for the umpteenth time. Kotarou smiled and gave congratulation to the winning Deus.   
  
"Well, Misakichi, are you ready for your picnic? I'm starving!" Tamayo said as the group made their way through the endless crowd of Angelic Layer fans.  
  
"We have to meet Shouko-san first. She brought the food so I wouldn't have to worry about it." Misaki said as she pointed in the direction they needed to go.  
  
"Your Aunt won't be joining us? Why?" Tamayo placed a pout on her face.  
  
"She still has to work, Tamayo-chan. She may stay for a couple minutes, but she'd soon have to leave. I definitely don't want her to get in trouble with her boss!"   
  
"I guess that's a good reason." Tamayo was still pouting, but Kotarou came over and placed his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Have you already forgotten about the food?"  
  
Tamayo perked up, grabbed Kotarou's hand and ran to the cafe, dragging the helpless boy behind her. Misaki gave her "Na?" reaction as Hatoko giggled. Those two were always fun to watch.   
  
"Come on Misaki. Let's go catch up to Kotarou and Tamayo. I want something to eat when I get there." Misaki gave a nod and went over to where her Aunt was waiting.  
  
"Shouko-san, thanks for waiting! I know you're very busy and..." Shouko put a finger on Misaki's lips and gave a grin.   
  
"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine as long I get a good snack." She then gave Misaki, Tamayo, and Kotarou the baskets of food. "Be sure to eat it as soon as possible. Most of the food is still hot so there shouldn't be any problem. I'll see you later, Misaki! Nice seeing you all, too!"   
  
The group waved goodbye to Shouko, except for Tamayo who ran a few step ahead of everyone and outspokenly said goodbye. Shouko gave a smile and said goodbye to everyone for the last time. Then the group was on their way to the picnic. 


	2. Gifts n' things

[Kaede and Sai]  
  
Kaede had heard about the invitation and informed Sai about it as soon as possible. The girls met each at the park and walked together as friends usually do. The sakura were almost in full bloom and other flower began to open themselves to the world. Children played games in the grass or the sidewalk as Sai and Kaede passed them. A couple feet away from the path, the two girls heard some children playing what seemed to be Angelic Layer. A few had real dolls, while others had some homemade dolls. Kaede smiled at Sai. This was just too adorable. Kaede walked off the path, with Sai following somewhat close behind her, to where the kids played. She cleared her throat when she approached them and said, "Hello there. I couldn't help over hearing that you're playing Angelic Layer. May I join?"  
  
Whispers of Kaede's name went throughout the group. She gave another smile and looked at the dolls the children held in their hands. Many were skillfully crafted Angels and the other dolls were homely looking, but cute. "I like your dolls. The homemade dolls really are pretty. You kids should be proud of them. And as for the Angels... They all look well made. I'm sure you all will be very good at competing." She looked at the Angels and found one she particularly liked. Kaede then asked the girl, "Is that Angel yours?" The girl nodded. "I think that would have to say that that one is my favorite." The girl's cheeks grew crimson and she repeatedly said thank you.   
  
"I'd have to disagree with you, Kaede." The group turned to see Sai kneeling next to Kaede as she surveyed the dolls. "I'd say that doll would have to be the best one." Sai was pointing at a young boys' female doll. "Why did you choose a girl one?"  
  
"B-b-because of my sister. I named it after my sister. She passed away a while ago." Sai gave a small smile and patted the boy's head. He turned a bright red and lowered his eyes.  
  
"Again, Sai-san. You're always the one to notice these things." Kaede said with her usual grin.   
  
Sai nodded and stood back up. "If we don't go now, we'll be late, Kaede."   
  
Kaede nodded and excused herself from the group of kids. She said goodbye and followed Sai to the path. She smiled at Sai and began to comment on how pretty the flowers looked and how it's nice to have a break from battling all the time. Though she loved her Angel deeply. Sai replied each comment with a nod or a 'yes' or 'no' and once put her own opinion into the conversation. One question rose into Kaede's mind and she asked, " Sai-san, how long have we been friends for?"  
  
Sai stopped abruptly and turned to face Kaede. A small smile grew upon her cool face. "For about two years. We met two years ago." Sai turned and started walking again, with Kaede in tow.  
  
Kaede smiled. "I'm glad you remembered. I'm glad we stayed friends for so long."  
  
Sai still facing ahead raised her head to the sky and watched some birds fly by. "I am, too."  
  
  
  
[Fujisaki Madoka and Arisu]  
  
"Madoka, hurry up! If we don't leave now, we'll be late!"  
  
"I know, I know, just hold on I have to find something that I got for Misaki. Ah! Found it!"  
  
Madoka put her two shoes on and followed Arisu out the door, the gift hanging from her arm in a gift bag. Arisu looked at the bag and curiosity got the best of her. "Why did you get her a gift?"  
  
"Because, I believe that it was very nice of her to invite us. I'm mean after all we've done to her. A small gift is just something as a thank you gift." Madoka said as she and Arisu picked up their walking pace to catch a bus.  
  
"That's very thoughtful... I guess this is to clear you're conscience, right?"  
  
Madoka laughed as the two turned the corner towards the park. "A little bit of yes and no. Yes, because I still feel bad about cheating, and no because I just want to give her something. You know out of the goodness in someone's heart. That kind of thing."  
  
Arisu smiled to herself. "I know what you mean."  
  
"Hey, Madoka. Look at this place."  
  
"Hn? What about it?"  
  
"Can we stop here for a second? I want to pick up something."  
  
Madoka nodded and followed Arisu into the confectionary shop. Cakes and pies were displayed with the utmost care. Small fruit decorations topped pies, frosting designs covered cakes, and other items were decorated in sugary likeness. Arisu walked right up to the counter and peered in the display counter.  
  
"Madoka, what do you think of this?"  
  
Madoka walked up behind and looked at the small cake her sister was pointing to. The small cake was only a single layer, but was decorated with many detailed designs. Artisans for the culinary world, the cake was beautiful. "That looks perfect."  
  
Arisu smiled and purchased the cake. "Come on, Madoka. Let's not keep Misaki waiting for her gifts."  
  
Madoka gave her sister a warm smile, "No, let's not keep her waiting." 


	3. Glamour and Girlfriends

[Seto Ringo]  
  
Grey columns of trees and brush passed her by as she looked out of the limo's window. Things were so bland when she looked out of this window. It all looked the same. The people, the places, the streets, everything looked so similar out the window.  
  
"It's so dull…"  
  
Misaki's party seemed to be the only true thing that brightened her spirits up. She needed to get away from the media driven people and to just be with her friends. Times had changed from whence she had begun her career as an idol. She had to work, but not as hard as now, she had to keep up her status as one of the most popular idols in all Japan.  
  
She held Misaki's gift in her lap and smiled. Misaki was so lucky. She was very popular, but in a different way. She had millions of fans of course, but she was allowed to have her true friends follow her around.   
  
'Unlike me…'  
  
Ahira Maki was the one she left behind in Okinawa. She was her best friend up until her startum as a national super idol. They rarely wrote to each other, but when they did their messages were usually short or cut off, neither having the time to write a full fledged letter. She was busy with college entrance exams, Ringo busy with tour business.   
  
Ringo smiled sadly, the party would definitely cheer her up and when she's done she'll write a long novel length letter to Maki. She tell her how much fun she's having and how much she wants to just go home and be a normal teenager for once. Then tell Maki she's the most important thing in her life.  
  
[Mihara Oujirou]  
  
Misaki was always so fun to be around, but not as fun as her friend, Tamayo. Things had taken course for what he saw was the best. He had a girlfriend; Misaki had a boyfriend, though she would never admit to it. Always trying to be the innocent little girl; that could be just genetic considering her mother's supposed social phobia. Things were going quite well as far as things went.  
  
Misaki's party seemed hopeful for all her friends' support in the coming battles. If she was going to get far she would need their help and guidance. Misaki was very strong and it may have also been in her mother's genes this happened because her mother was the raining champion. But things had a way of happening that no one could ever understand.  
  
Oujirou smiled to himself. He remembered the first time he met his girlfriend. It was after one of Misaki's beautiful winning battles when the young Deus ran over to him and said a quick 'Hello.' Oujirou was about to greet her when the spirited Tamayo came and grabbed Misaki by the neck in a big hug. Kotarou stood nearby almost blushing with embarrassment. Tamayo, sensing Kotarou's uncomfortable mood, jumped him putting the poor boy into an impossible wrestling move. Tamayo gave a big grin to Misaki, who was blushing like mad, and tuned to me and introduced herself.  
  
'Hi, I'm Tamayo, Misaki's personal confidante!'  
  
I chuckled, 'I'm Mihara Oujirou. Nice to meet you Tamayo-san.'  
  
'Chan, Tamayo-CHAN.'  
  
'All right, Tamayo-chan.'  
  
After that we all went out to the café. Misaki sat next to Tamayo as I sat next to Kotarou. We had a nice conversation about Mistake's latest match when the mentioned girl had to leave. Kotarou quickly asked to go with while Tamayo kept silent. Misaki asked why and Tamayo replied, 'Well, I to leave the happy couple alone for once, that's why!'   
  
Misaki and Kotarou flushed a deep red and murmured some excuse to leave the table. Tamayo and I waved goodbye. We now were left alone. I have no idea who started the conversation first, but it was one of the best times I've had in my life. I consider that I haven't been very social for most of my life. Onii-chan has somewhat made sure of that. He's kept me in that place playing Angelic Layer ever since the game was created. Of course I enjoyed Angelic Layer, I just needed others companionship. And this did not include the all so wonderful fan club of mine.  
  
Misaki was one of the first real friends I had. Tamayo was the first real girlfriend I have ever had. I thank Angelic Layer for it every day.   
  
Hmmm… That reminds me. Onii-chan wanted some food from the picnic… 


End file.
